Pups meet Blaze and the Monster Machines (Part 1)
(Ryder and the pups are taking a mystery field trip.) Chase: Where do you guys think we're going? Skye: I don't know. But, I hope it's gonna be exciting and full of adventures! Marshall: Yeah! Everest: Maybe we're going to the top of the world! Ryder: I know someone who's done that before. Cookie: Really? Who? Ryder: I'll give you a hint. He's a fantastic racer, really brave, and someone who's a friend to everyone. And he lives in the city we're going to! Everest: I know! I know! Is it. . . Blaze? Ryder: Right! Cookie: (squeals) He's my hero! I've seen all of his races on the playroom TV. Marshall: We're really gonna meet him? Ryder: Yeah. The princess of Barkingburg said Sweetie was there too. She said she wasn't mean or trying to be queen anymore. Chase: Well, okay. I trust you. Robo Dog: (bark, bark) Rubble: Look! Axle City! Zuma: Dudes, we finally made it! Rocky: Yahoo! (They park on the side of the road.) Everest: Look! There's the Monster Dome, where all the big races happen! Cookie: Can I go look, Ryder? Ryder: Sure. I'm going too. To make sure you're safe. (He, Cookie, Chase, Skye, Marshall and Everest run inside and look around.) Cookie: This place is so incredible! Ryder: Go and make some new friends, pups. (Cookie runs over to the track and sees Blaze and AJ walking nearby.) Cookie: Oh, wow. I wish I could race with them someday. Blaze is the coolest Monster Machine in the world. I want to be his pup, and I want to stay with the PAW Patrol too. (Blaze and AJ notice her.) Blaze: Aw. That puppy is really cute. AJ: She looks kinda sad. Blaze: Let's go see if she wants to do a race across the track. (They walk over to her.) Blaze: Hi. I'm Blaze. And this is AJ. Cookie: Oh! Hi. I'm Cookie. I've heard all about you guys. AJ: Aw, thanks. Hey, you wanna come and hang out with us? Cookie: Boy, that would be awesome! Blaze: Great! Hop in. (Cookie gets in the cab.) Cookie: But first, I gotta tell my friends where I'm going. Our PAW Patroller is right outside. (Blaze races outside, where the other pups are.) (Blaze's horn is heard.) Rocky: Guys, look! It's Blaze! And Cookie is with him! Cookie: Hey, boys. Zuma: Wow! You 3 are friends now? Cookie: Yep. We were gonna go hang out. Blaze said there's gonna be a race soon, and he wants all of us to come to see it. Ryder wants you guys to go to the Monster Dome. Keep an eye out for Crusher though. Rocky: Roger! (Salutes her.) (They run to the Monster Dome and immediately begin exploring. Crusher and Pickle drive by with Sweetie.) Crusher: Sweetie, who are they? Sweetie: The PAW Patrol. I've had run-ins with them before. Pickle: Well, whoever they are, they're adorable! Sweetie: Yeah. I guess. Come on, Crusher. Let's go get prepped for the race. (After 20 minutes, after the PAW Patrol has been acquainted with the other racers, Blaze, Cookie, and AJ return.) Darington: Look! Blaze is here! Stripes: And that must be the other PAW Patrol pup, Cookie! Cookie: Hey, everyone! Ryder: You 3 have fun? Cookie: Oh, yeah! We went into the forest, drove around, and then, Blaze infused me with Blazing Speed energy! Pups: Whoa! Blaze: We gotta show you pups later. Starla: We sure do, Blaze! But, now, it's time for the race! Chase: Good luck, guys! (Blaze and the others drive off. Cookie seems depressed.) Cookie: Maybe Blaze wanted me to hang out with him is because he knows I was alone. Well, he won't hang out with me anymore, cause I'm leaving. (Runs out of the Monster Dome, crying.) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Episodes